Overexposed
by NeverEver-Forever
Summary: Well this will be a prank gone wrong turned into a loves story. I suck at summaries im sorry. Read, i guarantee it'll be better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is a new story me (Maria) and my friend Emma will co-write. Me and Emma met on Omegle and we instantly connected through a Superhusbands!bulliedPeter!RP. My phone disconnected us and we found each other, those who have ever been on Omegle know that's not easy. So me and Emma traded emails and after a day of constant emailing we decided to Co-write this story. It is Stony, other couples will be featured but its mainly Stony. **

**This won't be the first chapter this is just a prologue; **

**OH, ps; I DON'T own The Avengers or Marvel, because if I did, Tony and Steve would be together.  
~Maria.**

* * *

Steve struggled where he sat, arms twisting slowly at first before he was thrashing about where he was bound up. "Who's out out there..?" He called, eyes straining against the darkness in the room. He remembered some of his fellow avengers talking about pranks but... well, something about this didn't seem like it was just a prank. Steve kept his guard up.

Tony laughed silently, Pepper and Natasha were forces to be reckoned with, Steve had messed around with Natasha and now she and Pepper had gotten together for this, this ultimate prank. Even scaring him, Natasha and Pepper let marbles drop on the floor, making it sound like scurrying. Tony saw Steve flinch, maybe this was a bit much?

* * *

**OK, guys, what do you think? This is just the prologue. Ummm, review? Pretty please with Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans on top? Chapters will of course be longer than this obviously. Ok that would be all for now. Oh, and updates will be kind of messed up for a while since Emma's going on vacation and my bestfriend is coming from Cuba. R&R.**

**If you want to suggest anything, feel free to PM.**

**~Maria.*:**


	2. Chapter 2

**An; ohia. It's Maria again because emma's still on vacation. So umm, I have recently discovered Speideypool and I can't add them on, *sob*. Ok, I've seen the avengers 4 times, spiderman twice and I'm watching all Xmen just for Deadpool. If I could marry any actors, I'm between Ryan renold and Andrew Garfield, oh and Darren criss. So I was thinking maybe I'll make a sequel with Spideypool, if anyone wants it, but we're still in chapter one, so I'm kinda getting ahead of myself. Ok, so on with the story- -Maria**

Steve winced, he didn't know what was happening, he didn't know what this was, was he scared? Heck yes. One thing he had learned, never show fear, even of you are about to shi-poop your pants. He called out, "Where are my friends?" He asked not expecting a response, surprisingly he got one, a dark voice he didn't recognize, "Friends?" it laughed, it was dark, "You have no friends." Pointy nails scraped a blackboard and Steve shivered, "Where's Tony?" He asked, no they had never gotten along, but Steve knew he felt something for the shorter male. "Stark? He's in the investigation room, probably being tortured he looked like someone who would really give answers." another voice joined in, much lighter, it was sweet, too sweet. That cut through Steve, "no!" he shouted.

Tony was surprised that Steve had asked for him, and surprised at what pepper and Natasha had responded, yes they were taking it too far. Tony had warned them before they started this, "quit while you're ahead." he told them outside the room, but who listens to the genius? No one. Pepper glared him and he sighed. "Steve?" he whispered feebly, "Steve are you there?"

Steve heard Tony, "Stark! Stark is that you?" He shouted fighting even more against the bonds, Tony was safe, or maybe ok.

Pepper kicked Tony hard in the ribs, again and again, he screamed every time. "What the hell?" he looked up, Pepper's eyes were bloodshot and blown up, she was oddly disfigured, he hadn't noticed this before, maybe it was the kick to the ribs. She kicked again and he screamed out.

Steve panicked, "Tony!" He felt someone straddling him, a cold object by his throat stopped another scream, he tried to shake the person off only to have the object's sharp point pressed into his skin. He froze.

Tony saw the other person with the knife almost cutting Steve's neck, he stood up shakily only to be pushed back down, he was weak, he was nothing without the suit. Steve was right, he wasn't a hero, he was a normal person, putting on the suit didn't make him a hero. He needed to get up and help Steve, Steve who had someone pointing a knife at his neck and he was still calm. Steve was the hero, but maybe just maybe, he could help the hero today. He got on his knees and slowly stood up, limping to were Steve was, he held his side, wincing and hissing as he put too much pressure on that specific side. With all the strength he could muster from his battered body, he pushed the person off of Steve. "Fuck," he whimpered as he stumbled down, grabbing the swiss army knife from his pocket, if his dad had taught him anything, it was ro always carry around a swiss army knife. He started undoing the bonds on Steve hissing every now and then.

Steve felt the weight getting thrown off of him and someone undoing the bonds, 'Tony?' he asked quietly.

"YES" Tony bit out getting the last knots out as "Pepper and Natasha" moved in closer, "I hope youre ready for a fight, Cap." He said as he undid the blindfold.

In different parts of the mansion, 4 groggy avengers woke up from their injected sleep. They looked around, still very sleepy.

**OK, so I did this in two days, im sorry for the long wait. I hope you sorta-maybe enjoyed? So I have a tumblr, you can follow me, or message me there R&R and ill reply.(": I promise emma will do next chapter. ^_^**

**Aspoonfullof-sugar . . c o m. ((without the spaces))**

**-Maria**


End file.
